Of Gods and Angels
by daughter-of-icy-fire
Summary: Ugh. Terrible title is terrible. Set after the end of the game. Dark Pit is all alone as usual, but is starting to miss company. Pit misses the guy he sees as his brother. And a whole number of brand-new characters, including gods, get involved. Don't know what else to say... rated M for sexual content, language and violence. Will contain lemons. Don't like? Don't read. NOT PitxPit
1. Chapter 1

This story is rated M for various reasons, including but not limited to: scenes of a sexual nature with OCs, violence, blood and gore, possibly some swearing down the line. If it's not your cup of tea, then you can't say that I didn't warn you. So don't get mad at me. Please? :)

Right then. So, this is my first ever fanfic (here's hoping it doesn't turn out to be a disaster).

I'm sorry in advance for my (very) short chapters, I don't like writing great long essays because I tend to get off-topic... So I'll write in little bite-sized chunks. That means I'll update every few days or so, maybe even more often :D

I don't own Kid Icarus or any associated characters. Much to my dismay. :(

Well. Here goes nothing...

* * *

Cold. Soaked. Alone.

Three things that described Dark Pit to the letter. He had been lucky to avoid most of the downpour that now thundered down outside the cave he was resting in, but the beginning had caught him. He now sat in a corner, water dripping off his nose and joining the puddle around him. Wet? Most definitely. Cold? It was autumn, so yeah he was cold. Alone?

Of course.

Not for the first time, he wished he had taken up Palutena's offer to stay with her and his lighter counterpart. He would be able to sleep in a proper bed, eat proper food, be properly dry...

He sighed. The thing he wanted most was to be able to talk with Pit. Despite his façade of cold indifference and independence, he needed companionship just like anyone else, and he wanted the one person whom he considered family.

Eventually, he fell asleep, cold and wet and hungry and, above all, alone.

* * *

Dark Pit awoke with the sunrise. Last night's storm appeared to have blown itself out, and the sky was a clear blue, with not a cloud in sight. He got up, stretching all of the kinks out of his muscles (sleeping on a stone floor does that to you) and left his cave.

And so began another dreary day of walking.

Dark Pit wasn't actually heading anywhere; he was just wandering aimlessly, with nowhere to be. The sounds of the forest surrounded him: the whistles of wind in branches, the crunch of fallen leaves, the chittering of insects and the scampering noises of larger mammals. Not a person for miles around.

He didn't like it. He wanted someone to talk to, _anyone_ to alleviate his boredom.

He looked up as he felt a tug on his spirit.

Not _that_ anyone!

The Lightning Chariot found its way to the forest floor in a small clearing, the unicorns champing at the bit and their white-winged rider leaping from the contraption.

Dark Pit sighed. There would be no avoiding this now, but he could at least try and put off his inevitable agony.

"Pittoo! I know you're down here! Come on out!"

Dark Pit fumed. That name! It drove him so far around the bend, he'd done a U-turn.

"Pittoo!"

He snapped. He stormed out of the undergrowth, growling, "don't call me that if you value your existence!"

"There you are!" Pit, entirely unperturbed by the threat on his life, ran to his dark-haired counterpart and threw his arms round him. Dark Pit froze, not resisting this assault. Eventually, he got his hands up to Pit's shoulders, and shoved him backwards. Hard.

The angel fell to the floor, looking reproachfully up at his twin.

"What was that for!?"

Dark Pit smirked. "You wouldn't let me go." He turned his back to the other angel, his smirk growing wider as he heard Pit complaining about grass stains and whites.

"Payback!"

The dark angel half-turned, before he was wrestled to the ground by Pit. They rolled around, each trying to get the upper hand. They were both laughing.

Eventually, Pit managed to pin his dark counterpart to the ground. Dark Pit struggled a little, before the lighter angel held his wrists down to the floor. The winning angel blushed a little as he realised the position they were in: Pit was straddling Dark Pit's hips, pinning the other's hands to the ground, arms outstretched and noses almost touching. Dark Pit grinned, shifted a little and said, "Sorry, I'm not gay." Pit sprang up like a jack-in-the-box, letting go of the other and backing away a few paces. "I-I know that," he stuttered, "i-i-it was just... W-we were fighting, and..."

The darker twin got up off the ground, smirking. "Relax, it was a joke!"

"So you're not mad?"

"Nah. Just don't do it again."

"Awwh, thanks Pittoo!"

"Don't call me that."

"But-"

"No buts, or I'll rip your feathers out and use them to brush the dust out of corners of rooms. Don't. Call. Me. Pittoo."

"Sorry! Look, I'll make it up to you. I brought food!"

Dark Pit shared his twin's love of food. He didn't quite stoop so low as to eat food from the floor like a certain white-winged angel, but, especially with his stomach growling like it was, he would come pretty close.

Grinning, Pit went back to the tethered unicorns and their burden, pulling his twin behind him. They clambered into the chariot, standing side by side.

Pit directed the unicorns to a field nearby, where they could eat, talk and fight some more. He glanced sidelong at his brother, realising just how pretty his features looked, accented as they were by eyes the colour of old blood.

Then he refocused on landing the Lightning Chariot, before he made strawberry jam of them all on the ground below.

* * *

So... First chapter, done and dusted. This story will NOT involve any PitXDarkPit (other than a little teasing now and then...) but it fitted with the story so... Yeah.

WOOO I did it! *ahem* so thanks for reading :)


	2. Chapter 2

Okay then. Just because I could… I put up the second chapter within an hour. It was already written and all that, just needed formatting…

So yeah.

* * *

"We've been summoned." The words came from his dark twin.

Pit looked over at the boy that was him, yet wasn't. "Yeah," he agreed, absent-mindedly fluttering his wings and having them collide with Dark Pit's as he did the same thing. Dark Pit chuckled as they disentangled their feathers. "We should probably go then. Stop laughing at me, Pittoo!" These last words wiped the cheeky smirk of Dark Pit's face, and he stood up, towering over the still-sitting Pit menacingly. "Don't call me that," he breathed, his voice even scarier now that it was quiet.

"Sorry! It just of...slipped out."

Dark Pit huffed, then let it slide and leaped up into the chariot, pulling on his brother's arm to get him up. "Come on, we haven't got all day!" He seized the reins, directing the two unicorns, Phos and Lux, into the sky. "Where are we going again?"

It was Pit's turn to chuckle as he took the reins from his dark twin. "I know the way. Pay attention!" So saying, he took the Lightning Chariot past Palutena's temple, past all the parts of Skyworld that Dark Pit knew. After a few more seconds, (because the Lightning Chariot is just that fast) a new set of islands came into view.

"Welcome," said Pit, a huge smile spreading across his face, "to Angel Island!"

* * *

"Angel Island, huh? Never heard of it," Dark Pit said as the Lightning Chariot touched down in a small pasture with a couple of other unicorns.

"It's a well-kept secret," laughed Pit, as the two boys started unhooking Phos and Lux from their harnesses. They dashed off to the little stream as soon as they were free, and drank to their hearts' content. The brothers watched and chuckled together for a second, and then composed themselves as they began the walk to the temple on the island.

"HALT!" An angel fell out of the sky to land in front of them, on the steps leading to the temple. He pointed a lance at Dark Pit, as more of the angels surrounded the boys, threatening with swords, bows, claws and staffs. Everyone stood in perfect stillness and silence, kept in balance, with no-one moving.

It was shattered by one angel. A small, beautiful boy with soft blond hair leaped at Dark Pit, trying to catch a shadowy wing on the tip of his sword. And then it just devolved into brawling. The brothers were unarmed, having been relaxing on the surface as they had been before their summons, but they still put up quite a fight.

But, inevitably, with so many opponents, both boys ended up pinned to the ground with weapons above throats. Pit had a huge red mark across his face that would develop into a massive purple bruise. Dark Pit had a large barbed dagger in the tip of one wing, his face filled with pain as he struggled against the sword at his throat to try and dislodge the sharp point from his flesh and feathers.

At a signal, the angels with swords to throats drew back their arms, ready to impale the brothers. Pit closed his eyes first; Dark Pit continued to glare at the angels pinning him down, only closing his eyes as the sword began to fall.

_**"ENOUGH!"**_ The shout rang down the steps, and the angels instantly disengaged. Dark Pit opened his eyes to see a beautiful female angel descend with wings outstretched, with long dark hair that trailed behind her and spectacular green eyes. He couldn't speak - but then, maybe that was the dagger in his wing. She knelt beside him, breaking off the tip of the barbed blade and slipping it out. "I'm sorry," she said as she helped him to his feet, "my angels are a little over-zealous sometimes." She gave Pit a swift hug, and then turned around, admonishing the angels who stood at the side-lines looking guilty. "These angels are my guests. I don't know what two unarmed angels could do, and they'd be idiotic to try, but it is not your place to decide who is a threat. Do I make myself understood?" A small chorus of assent met her question. "Good. Dismissed." The angels all ran off, or in some cases took off, in various directions, going back to whatever they were doing before. "Now then. To business?" Pit asked.

"To business," the female angel replied with a grin. "Follow me."


	3. Chapter 3

Ugh. Not pleased with this. Not at all. Major writer's block reared its ugly head, and I tried to work through it. Not the best idea I've ever had. I promise, I'll make the next one better.

But anyway. Hope it's not awful.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Kid Icarus franchise. Sadly. :(

* * *

The angel brothers followed the girl into the temple. The whole place was filled with unlit braziers. The female angel snapped her fingers, and fire leapt into life, dancing merrily in the fire bowls. Dark Pit gasped, although he would later swear he hadn't.  
There was a huge ball of darkness and light floating above the floor. It looked like the depths of space, filled with both pitch black and the shining light of stars. "What is that?" He asked, his voice filled with awe. "It's beautiful…"  
"My power," she replied. "It's far easier to create a manifestation and have power drawn like that. Hurts less too."  
"So, is there a reason that you summoned us?" Dark Pit asked with a touch of sarcasm.  
"Oh, I didn't mean to summon you. I was aiming for Pit. It's just your minds are so similar, I couldn't differentiate between them. But now you're here, I might as well talk with you too."  
"Again, the answer is no," Pit stated firmly. "Are you ever going to stop asking?"  
"Oh, this is something different. Don't worry."  
"Wait a second!" Dark Pit interrupted. "I really feel like I'm missing something here."  
"I twice offered Pit a place in this army. He has twice refused. But I offer something else now, to the both of you."  
Pit said nothing, so Dark Pit spoke for the both of them. "We're listening..."  
"What if... What if I could give you the Power of Flight?" She said slowly. "Permanently."  
Dark Pit was astonished.  
"But... How?" Pit could hardly speak.  
"Oh, it's simple in theory. It might not work, of course... Basically, I bestow a very careful portion of my power to you, as well as a basic template of my wings. If all goes well, the power will give your wings the same structure as mine. You should be able to fly."  
"Should?" Pit was sceptical.  
"Presumably, it might not work," Dark Pit said. "I don't care. Do it. If there's any possibility of being able to fly alone again..." He tailed off.  
The angel took his hand and led him off into a side chamber. Pit followed them, curious yet knowing he couldn't hide from the angel's abilities.  
Dark Pit was shaking in excitement, and not just from the idea that he might be able to fly alone once more. No, the warm hand in his own must have something to do with his excitement as well. Gods, she was beautiful... Dark Pit just then realised that the angel's huge wings weren't white, they were a dark grey. Not as dark as his own, of course, but nearly. They were also far larger, at least as long as she was tall.  
She led him over to a raised platform above the stone slabs of the floor. It was covered in a tiger skin, the soft fur offsetting the hard stone beneath. She got him up on the stone table, lying flat on his back with his wings extended beneath him. The skin was soft and comfortable against his skin and his wings.  
She began strapping his arms down, pinning him in place. "Is this really necessary?" He wasn't particularly happy with this new development.  
Zaphira looked almost guilty. "My power can be... unpredictable. It will hurt. A lot. And the more you move, the more it hurts. You still want to do this?"  
"I want to fly again. I don't care how much it hurts!" Dark Pit's voice rang off the stone roof. He winced at the noise, glancing in apology at the angel.  
"If you're sure..."  
"I am." This time he consciously quieted his voice.  
She went back to tightening the straps around his wrists and then his ankles. As she worked, he watched her slim fingers, feeling them cold against his heated skin. Damn it, what was wrong with him? Every time one of her fingers touched his flesh, he felt like sparks were embedding themselves in the muscle and burrowing all the way down to the bone. Gods... This was insane. He didn't even know her name!  
She chuckled. "No, I suppose you don't." Had he said that last bit aloud? The surprise must have shown in his face, because she laughed properly - a sound that released some of the tension in his body. She bound his wings in a few more quick motions of long fingers, stroking his black feathers as he tensed, soothing him. He looked at her, and said, "You didn't answer me."  
She smiled cheekily, replying, "No, I suppose I didn't. My name is Zaphira."  
"Zaphira..." Dark Pit rolled her name off his tongue, loving the sound.  
She reached out and took his hand. "You ready?" He nodded, not trusting his voice to not betray his fear. She smiled gently. "I'm telepathic, child. You don't need to hide your fear."  
"Child? I'm no ch-"  
And then the pain hit him.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Kid Icarus franchise.

Thought for the Day: There's something about Italian rain. It's just so much wetter than rain from anywhere else. It also manages to aim right down the front of your shirt. If you're female.

So yeah. I changed the name of the story from something terrible to something marginally less terrible. And the first half (or there abouts) of this chapter was written by a friend of mine. And I'll stop talking now.

* * *

Gods, it hurt. Something was burrowing its way under his skin, tearing him apart from the inside out. It spread from his chest outward, into his head and down his legs and his wings and his arms... To his right hand, where he felt another's in his.

He lost concentration, writhing in agony, pulling against the restraints. He almost screamed, but there wasn't enough air in his lungs. The pain centred in his wings, becoming unbearable. He was about to black out.

Something touched his lips, drawing out the pain, starting from the tips of his wings. It drained from him, back to his chest, where it travelled up his throat and into the other through his mouth.

The other party disengaged, and Dark Pit was almost crying from the memory of pain and the withdrawal of the soft mouth on his. He opened his eyes, revealing Zaphira leaning over him. "I'm sorry," she whispered, and started running her fingers over his skin. He felt every touch like a tiny jolt of electricity, loosening his muscles from their locked state and letting him relax. She caressed his wings, and he sank back into her hand, loving the feel of her fingertips brushing through his feathers. He became more than a little aroused very quickly.

Gods, what was wrong with him? She had just put him through torture, and he was now getting off on the touch of her hands in his feathers.

"Are you all right?" Her worried tone shocked Dark Pit back into reality. Her hands released one of his wrists, but her eyes remained trained on his face. "Yeah," he smiled, and lifted his hand to her head, bringing her slowly down for another kiss. She inhaled sharply in response, but returned the kiss.

Dark Pit felt another wrist fall free and wasted no time in bringing it up to cradle Zaphira's face. She broke free after a few seconds more.

"I'm sorry, Zaphira, I didn't mean-" she cut him off with a finger to his lips. With very little coaxing, she climbed up onto the altar and sat astride him, settling herself against his hips. He felt himself harden and lengthen considerably, pressing forwards into her. He rested his hands on her legs, brushing over her smooth skin. She shifted slightly on top of him, the pressure exciting him and coaxing a long, muted moan from his throat. He stuck out his tongue, wrapping it around her fingertip on his lips, and drawing it into his mouth. He sucked gently. She leaned down, her eyes clouded with passion, ready for another kiss.

Then they cleared and she sat up, eyes wide in shock. "I think..." She said slowly, "...I think it worked!"

She slipped off him, leaving him missing her warmth and weight on him already. He didn't say a word. She went first to untie the straps around his ankles, then moved back to his head and undid the leather thongs holding his wings down. He sat up, stretching his black wings out to their farthest extent. They were huge!

She laughed as Dark Pit twisted around, trying and failing to see his improved wings in full.

"Lucky..." The word came from Pit, who was leaning against the archway of the antechamber. Dark Pit gave a guilty start. How long had his twin been watching? How much had he seen?

'He left when I began your healing, and has just returned.' Zaphira's voice spoke directly to his mind. Aloud she said, "We don't know if the graft will take yet. You will have to wait to fly. Sorry, Pit, but he got it first."

Dark Pit's erection still hadn't shrunk yet. He could still feel her lips on his, her warmth on top of him. "So can I fly yet?" He was trying to get an image of her, minus the top and shorts she was wearing, out of his head. He bounded up, eager to get into the sky. Then all the blood left his head, and he collapsed. Zaphira caught him before he could crack his skull on the stone floor. Someone was talking; Dark Pit focused, hearing Pit ask in anxious tones if he was all right.

"He'll be fine," the female angel replied, "he just adapted to the feeling of my magic. It can get a little addictive."

He opened his eyes. Black spots danced in front of his vision, flying in his sight line. Pit's face swam into view. "Ugh. Get out," he mumbled, trying to find his feet. He realised that Zaphira must have sat him down against the altar, feeling hard coldness against his back. She took his hand, helping him to his feet and holding him steady as the world swam again. Eventually, the feeling passed, and he stretched out his wings, revelling in the feeling of the air against his magically-enhanced feathers. "So... Can I fly?"

Zaphira looked at the dark angel, seeing the excitement in his eyes. "All right," she chuckled, "but I'm coming with you." Dark Pit pouted slightly. "It's me and him," she replied, gesturing to Pit, "or a battalion of angels. Which would you prefer?"

Dark Pit made a face. "The two of you, I suppose..."

Zaphira merely smiled gently, walking over to Pit and touching a wingtip gently, sending streams of golden-white power into his wings. Pit smiled blissfully, closing his eyes as the power soaked into him. Dark Pit started feeling jealous at Pit's bliss, given to him by her powers.

Zaphira threw open the huge window in one wall of the room, revealing the edge of the island less than half a metre from the edge of the building. "You coming?"

Pit snapped his eyes open and leapt out of the window, wings glowing. He promptly flew off to who-knew-where. She opened her wings and fell from the island, coming back up to Dark Pit's eye level. "Come on," she said with the slightest smile, "or don't you trust me?" She came forwards, back to the window, and took his hand. She tugged slightly, pulling him closer to the drop off, and looked him in the eyes as she smiled reassuringly. Dark Pit leaned forward, touching a kiss to Zaphira's lips like the touch of a feather. "You really should stop doing that," she murmured into the air between their faces, just inches apart.

"Maybe," Dark Pit replied, his voice husky with longing. "But do you want me to?"

She leaned forward, initiating another kiss and arousing Dark Pit once more. She flicked the tip of her tongue across his lips, a move that almost drove him mad, making him harder than he ever had been before, but then pulled away.

* * *

She looked at him, his eyes narrowed in pleasure, panting hard, trying to recover his breath, and smiled. Gods, he was beautiful. His newly-improved wings were never still, silky feathers rustling against each other. How soft they had been under her fingers... She shook her head slightly to clear the memory from her head.

* * *

Dark Pit finally recovered his breath, focusing on the beauty in front of him, her face thoughtful. Then she shook her head slightly, and pulled him straight off the island. He fell like a stone.

"Fly, silly!" Zaphira's voice was jubilant. Dark Pit spread his wings out, and pulled out of his headlong dive into a glide. He moved his wings down, and then up, and soared. He could fly! He came back to Zaphira's side, following her.

Pit flew up to her other side. Dark Pit was slightly annoyed; he had been planning on giving her another kiss, but that plan had flown out of the window. 'Ha,' he thought to himself, 'flown out of the window. Nice.'

'Wait a second,' the female angel's voice interjected into his mind, 'did you just tell a joke?'

Her real voice snapped him out of his reverie. "Hey, Pit, what have you done to your brother? He just told a joke, albeit in his mind. Not a bad one, either."

Pit snorted, but gave no response.

Zaphira stopped suddenly, moving her wings to keep herself in place. "Something's wrong," she whispered, "very wrong." She flew straight to the steps of the temple, the two angels trailing behind her. A familiar figure stood on the steps. The angel brothers both groaned in unison.


	5. Chapter 5

I'm so sorry this took so long. My wifi-provider-portable-pointer-thingy was on the blink, so I had no Internet. this chapter and the next few also have been written, edited and posted on my phone, so I'm sorry in advance for any mistakes.  
So to make it up, I'm going to post my four ready chapters in the next few hours.

So yeah.

* * *

Thanatos stood on the steps to the temple. He looked up as Zaphira landed above him at the doors of the temple and began descending the stone steps, but said nothing.  
"Thanatos," she said, her tone annoyed. The angel brothers landed at her side, ready for a fight, but she held up one arm like a barrier.  
"Down, boys!" Thanatos' voice hadn't changed a bit: still squeaky as ever. "Aren't you good doggies?"  
"Why are you here?" Zaphira was direct. "There are only angels here. By order of Lord Zeus, king of the gods, there is no place for death here. Ergo, there is no place for you."  
"Why, am I not allowed to pay my little cuz a visit?" Thanatos pouted, his tone petulant.  
Dark Pit's head reeled. Little cuz? Wait, what!?  
"In technicality," Zaphira said whilst directing a glare at Thanatos, "he is my cousin. He was created by Hades, brother of Lord Zeus, my father. You still haven't answered my question, though. Why. Are. You. Here."  
"Oh, I wanted to get revenge on those little flightless chickens behind you. Pit **did** kill me, you know, and then Pittoo stole his soul from my fingers!"  
"They are in my realm, with my angels, under my protection. If you want them so badly, come and fight me first." Zaphira held up her hand once more, keeping Dark Pit from leaping at Thanatos, furious at the use of his nickname.  
"Gladly!" The word hissed from between the god of death's teeth. He switched form, taking the shape of a large green wolf with huge canine fangs and mangy fur. The female angel merely chuckled as her body was enveloped in light. It died within an instant, leaving a silvery-grey wolf with long white teeth in her place. Dark Pit was shocked. "She can change form?"  
Pit smiled at his brother's surprise. "Yes. She's a goddess, Pittoo. She has power the likes of us can never comprehend." Dark Pit merely hissed at the use of that watch, too interested in the fight that was quickly blossoming between the two immortals.  
The green wolf leapt at the silver, aiming its yellow teeth at the throat of the other. The silver wolf skipped to the side, ripping open the green's side with large claws. The Thanatos-wolf whined in pain, and leapt again, teeth this time aiming for the silver's front leg. She leapt also, straight into him, and clamped her teeth down into his shoulder. He howled and fell back. She growled long and loud. The green wolf changed form again, back to his clown-like form, and so did the silver. Zaphira flicked her wrists, and two swords came into being, long and thin and beautiful. Thanatos charged her, and she whirled and danced, slashing and stabbing and using her wings to keep her balance. He fell back, golden ichor, the blood of the gods, leaking from his wounds. She stood over him, sword-tip held to his throat. "Yield," he grumbled.

The battle had lasted roughly thirty seconds.

She withdrew her sword and simply said, "go." And he went.  
"What was that about?" Pit didn't beat around the bush.  
Zaphira didn't answer for a second. "Personal revenge trip," she said after a pause. "He really doesn't like either of you."  
"I've never even met the guy!" Dark Pit protested.  
"No, but you did enter the City of Souls and snatch one out." She looked pointedly at Pit. "He takes that as a personal affront. It's his job to govern the souls of the dead. What sort of a job is he doing if he can't keep them in place?" Dark Pit shrugged.  
Pit spoke up then. "The sun is setting. We really ought to go back to Palutena's temple."  
"You are very welcome to stay here," Zaphira said. "I can send word to her if needs be."  
"But what about Phos and Lux?"  
"They're fine. I can have them brought into the stables. Besides," - and here she played her trump card - "I have to keep an eye on this one." She gestured to Dark Pit. He narrowed his eyes at her a little. She raised an eyebrow at him but said nothing.  
"Well, if you have no objections, Pittoo..."  
"Only one," the dark angel replied. "Don't. Use. That. Name!" He cuffed Pit around the back of the head. Pit grinned. Zaphira took to the sky, beckoning the brothers before it could devolve into a fight.  
"I'll find you two somewhere to sleep, but I have to go keep an eye on things on the surface. Leila!" Another female angel broke away from the small group she had been flying with, saw Pit, and blushed a deep scarlet. Dark Pit glanced over to notice that Pit was also blushing. 'Hmmmm...' That would be an interesting bargaining chip for later use. But he followed Pit and Leila to a building on an island close to the temple and went inside.

Zaphira was confused. She stared into the surface of a pool of water, watching as Thanatos sulked in the throne room of his palace at the bottom of the sea. She had been watching him for hours after she had left the angel brothers. What could have possessed him to act like that, coming to attack her in Skyworld? He must have known he would lose. Then again... He was incredibly stupid. It might have been just his lack of brain cells that led him to fight her.  
"You're frowning. A lot."  
She spun at the voice, drawing a small ball of fire into the palm of her hand. Dark Pit lifted his hands, palms outward, to show he had no weapons. She extinguished the ball of flame. "What are you doing here? I have guards..."  
Dark Pit laughed. "I'm pretty good at getting past guards."  
She merely smiled slightly, then turned back to the pool of water. Thanatos was throwing a tantrum. Oh, Gods, she was lucky she wasn't in the room with him. When he threw a tantrum, the surrounding area was usually reduced to rubble. He changed forms rapidly when he was upset, going from elephant to mouse and back again.  
Dark Pit glanced over her shoulder at the water's surface and what was revealed there, before leaning nonchalantly against the fountain's edge and looking at her. He laid his hand over her own on the side of the pool. "You don't like him, do you?"  
"An astute observation from a masterful detective!" Though her words were sarcastic, she smiled to take the bite off. "Of course I don't. He's the god of death, by extension I am the embodiment of life. We can never coexist. We have this uneasy bargain - he does not take these angels unless they die in combat. Even then, I have to fight him off frequently."  
"Sounds like an annoyance." Dark Pit winked. "But he can't fight very well, can he? You beat him without too much effort."  
She huffed. "He is death. I am life. When we touch, our souls are ripped. It hurts." She still hadn't looked away from the water and its image.  
Dark Pit sighed. "Come on. Looking at him, I don't think he's much of threat for a while."  
She drew her eyes from the water, looking into his eyes and smiling. She touched the surface of the pool, creating ripples that distorted the image there, and turned her back to it, gliding over to the window and the darkened clouds outside. Dark Pit followed. "Have you ever flown at night?" Her voice was quiet. "It's so silent, it's like there is just you and the air, no-one else. No gods, angels, or humans." She slipped outside, standing on the ground, on the edge of the island. "You coming?" She glanced back as Dark Pit joined her. He slipped his hand into hers, feeling her soft skin as cool as the night air around them. She squeezed gently, and then pulled him off the island.  
He didn't let go. They fell headfirst towards the ground, but he didn't spread his wings. Not yet. As they approached the ground, Zaphira pulled out of the dive, gliding alongside him. She dipped towards the hills beneath them, flying at great speed mere metres above the grass. They soon reached the sea, the salt spray flying into their faces. Hearing the wind ruffle their feathers and the sea murmur below them. Dark Pit said nothing, valuing the silence too high to break it.  
They soon turned around, flying back up to Zaphira's islands. Dark Pit still had hold of her hand, not wanting to release her lest she fly away. They flew through the still-open window, gently coming to a stop on the stone floor.  
He looked at her, cheeks rosy from the wind, hair blown back, eyes shining. And he couldn't resist. He touched a feather-light kiss to her lips, and then, despite his best wishes, pulled back. She produced a sound in her throat that was half-growl, reminding him of her wolf form, and half-sigh. It made him hard instantly.  
She leaned forward, taking his mouth in a kiss so strong he gasped. She seized the opportunity to slip her tongue between his lips, running the tip across his teeth. The effect was instantaneous. He started kissing her in earnest, matching her vigour with his own. He took hold of her waist, holding her against him, and wrapped his wings around them both like a shield. She wrapped her arms around his neck, not about to let him go. He tasted like smoke and molasses.  
He backed her up against the wall, running a hand up her back and over her wings. She moaned into his mouth, slipping her fingers into his hair, and broke off her kisses to run her tongue along his jaw. Dark Pit struggled to breathe, so hard it was painful. Zaphira chuckled gently, planting a kiss at the meeting of his neck and shoulder. She gave the area a slight nip with her teeth, and he groaned. He seized her lips with his own again, lifting her up by her waist. She wrapped her legs around his hips. His erection strained forward into her, and every movement against that sensitive area made him harder and harder. She shook and released a breathy moan, which he drank up with a kiss, when he pressed himself against her.  
An angel with white wings hurried away from the door to the room, eyes bright with tears but fists clenched in fury. He loved Zaphira, and he was not going to let this dark angel stand in his way.


End file.
